Bukan Sepatu Cinderella
by Lollipop26
Summary: Sifat Rukia berubah drastis karena meninggalnya Kaien, lalu ada orang yang tiba-tiba memaksa untuk berkenalan dengannya... Apa yang akan terjadii? Baca Fic ini ok? Mungkin judul ga cocok sama ceritanya, please Review!


Lolly : hallo datang lagi dengan Lolly si Autor yang garing…. aku Mohon maaf ya, kemarin aku hapus sebentar, entah kenapa pengen aja ngapus ni cerita... sama terima kasih untuk Erika chan kaoru (Maaf kalau salah tulisan) sudah menreview...

Ichigo :Huuuu!

Lolly : kali ini Lolly buat HitsuRuki!

Rukia : dimulai aja!

Lolly : Plus slide RukiKaien

Semua : please Review!

Diclaimer: Tite Kubo

* * *

Di pesta satu tahun lalu…

"Kuchiki! Sepatumu indah sekali! Seperti Cinderella!" kata Kaien tersenyum penuh arti.

"Terima kasih Kaien-dono!" kata Rukia tersenyum senang.

"Itu pasti akan mambawamu ke tempat yang indah juga…" kata Kaien sambil menatap bintang.

Itu pembicaraan Rukia dan Kaien, atau bisa disebut pembicaraan terakhir...

"Aku rindu dengan Kaien dono!" kata Rukia sambil membuka kotak musik yang diberikan oleh Kaien pada saat ia ulang tahun.

"Nona! Jangan kaya gitu terus dong!" kata Nemu, pelayan pribadi Rukia dengan khawatir.

"Hei! Kau tidak berhak melarangku merindukan Kaien-dono! Apa kau merasakan apa yang kurasakan? Apa kau mau dipecat!" kata Rukia ketus.

"Maaf nona!" kata Nemu ketakutan.

Memang setelah Kaien meninggal, sifat Rukia berubah drastis, entah mengapa dia hanya ramah kepada ayahnya Byakuya, ibunya Hisana, dan sahabatnya Renji.

"Kenapa sih? Anak ayah kok marah-marah?" kata Byakuya yang datang dan berkata dengan lembut.

"Ini yah! Nemu melarangku merindukan Kaien-dono…" kata Rukia merengek.

"Oh! Kamu mau kemakam?" kata Byakuya yang sedikit melirik Nemu yang menunduk.

"Iya!" kata Rukia senang.

Di makam…

"Kaien-dono! Aku sangat merindukan Kaien-dono, kenapa sih Kaien meninggalkanku begitu cepat, Padahal kan aku masih mau ngobrol sama Kaien-dono, masih mau main, padahal kalau Kaien masih ada kita bisa main bersama kan kaya dulu, sama Renji, ayah, ibu…" kata Rukia menaruh rangkaian bunga lili putih.

"Rukia jangan sedih! Nanti Kaien disana juga ikut sedih!" kata Byakuya, Hisana tidak ada karena sedang melakukan terapi di rumah sakit.

"Iya ya? Kalau gitu aku nggak bakalan sedih deh!" kata Rukia tersenyum sendu.

Begitulah! Rukia bisa menghabiskan waktunya di makam bisa-bisa hanya untuk mengatakan apa kabar…

Di sekolah!

"Rukia! Maukah kau menjadi pacarku?" kata Keigo sambil berlutut.

"Tidak!" jawab Rukia ketus.

"Apa kau tidak pikir-pikir lagi?" kata Keigo melemas.

"Hei! Kau itu bodoh ya? Sekali aku bilang tidak, ya tidak!" kata Rukia dingin.

"Ya ampun Rukia…" kata Renji menghela nafas.

"Huh!" Rukia mendengus.

"Hai! Aku Hitsugaya…" kata pria berambut putih menjulurkan tangannya.

"Buat apa kau berkenalan denganku?" kata Rukia ketus.

"Gapapa! Hanya saja, sepertinya aku belum mengenalmu!" kata Hitsugaya tersenyum menyeringai.

"Aku tidak perlu mengenalmu!" kata Rukia dingin.

"Kenapa? Sudahlah! Tak usah dijawab! Kau datang ya ke ulang tahunku!" kata Hitsugaya yang memberikan satu buah amplop lalu pergi.

"Hei!" dengus Rukia.

"Kenapa kau begitu ingin mengenalnya?" tanya Ichigo sambil memegang bola basketnya.

"Dia berbeda… lagian aku memang ingin mengenalnya!" kata Hitsugaya.

"Kau tertarik padanya?" kata Ichigo heran.

"Lihat saja nanti!" kata Hitsugaya tersenyum.

"Renji! Kamu kenal tidak Hitsugaya?" tanya Rukia yang masih memegang amplop dari Hitsugaya.

"Oh! Kenal kenapa?" tanya Renji yang masih terpaku pada PsP nya.

"Dia memberikanku ini!" kata Rukia menunjukan amplopnya.

"Oh! Kau diundang juga ya!" kata Renji tetap memainkan PsPnya.

"Ah! Psp saja pikiranmu!" kata Rukia sebal, sambil menjitak kepala Renji.

"Auu! Sakit tahu! Terus kenapa sih?" kata Renji menggosok kepalanya.

"Aku mesti gimana? Nanti kalau aku datang aku bisa diculik! Nanti kan kau ga ada temen curhat lagi!" kata Rukia dengan muka luar biasa innocent.

"Haah! Kau terlalu berlebihan! Dia kan bangsawan… ngapain dia nyulik? Wong dia bangsawan!" kata Renji santai.

"Hih! Gimana dia jadi bangsawan gara-gara bisnis penculikan! Kan lagi marak tuhh masa kini!" kata Rukia lebay.

'Bletak' "Lebay banget sih! Udah! Nanti perginya sama aku! Aku juga diundang kok!" kata Renji .

"Haaah! Kita bisa jadi korban penculikan!" kata Rukia kebingungan.

"Hei! Sudahlah! Jangan begitu!" kata Renji menghela nafas.

Di pesta…

"Ren! Yakin? Ini bukan penculikan?" kata Rukia was-was.

"Hei! Kau kira tempat ini tempat apa? Rukia! Polos banget sih kamu! Kita ga bakalan diculik!" kata Renji menghela nafas.

"Hai Renji! Rukia!' kata Hitsugaya sambil menunjukan senyumnya.

"Hai! Ini hadiah untukmu!" kata Rukia masih was-was.

"Makasih! Kenapa sih? Kok kayanya takut banget!" heran Hitsugaya.

"Dia takut diculik sama kamu!" kata Renji terkekeh.

"Hn? Yasudahlah! Eh Rukia! Sepatumu bagus sekali! Seperti sepatu Cinderella, aku yakin! Itu pasti akan membawammu ke tempat yang indah juga…" kata Hitsugaya tersenyum menyeringai.

Mata Rukia berkaca-kaca, air matanya seakan mau tumpah, dan matanya menatap Hitsugaya seakan-akan tidak percaya, lalu lari…

"Rukia!" sahut Renji dan Hitsugaya secara bersamaan.

"Maaf! Saatnya sang kakak beraksi!" kata Renji lalu mengejar Rukia.

"Kakak?" heran Hitsugaya, Lalu mengikuti mereka.

….

"Hiks! Hiks! Kenapa sih harus begini? Hiks!" tangis Rukia sambil menutupi wajahnya.

"Rukia…" kata Renji khawatir.

"Hiks! Aku ga tahan Renji! Hiks! Aku mau mati aja!" kata Rukia sambil memeluk Renji.

Memang! Kalau sedang begini, Byakuya, Hisana dan Renjilah yang jadi sasaran empuk Rukia buat dipeluk.

"Ga boleh bilang begitu!" kata Renji sambil perlahan mengelus rambut hitam Rukia.

"Aku lebih baik sama Kaien-dono di 'sana', terlalu banyak kenangan yang membuatku begini! Hiks!" kata Rukia masih tersedu.

"Rukia! Kau bisa menjadi gila kalau begini terus! Sadar! Sadar!" kata Renji yang kini sedang mengguncang tubuh Rukia.

"Ga bisa Ren! Ga bisa!" kata Rukia menggeleng,"Ini terlalu sulit!"

"Kenapa? Kenapa ga bisa? Kau ingat tidak kata Kaien-dono, 'Rukia ga boleh sedih! Nanti Kaien juga ikut sedih!' Lalu kau berjanji untuk tidak bersedih! Apa ini yang disebut janji yang akan ditepati? Apa kau ingin mengecewakan Kaien-dono?" terang Renji.

"Hah…" Hitsugaya yang melihatnya kaget.

"Tidak! Aku tidak ingin mengecewakan Kaien-dono! Aku ga ingin membuat Kaien-dono sedih!" kata Rukia mulai menghapus air matanya.

"Sekarang! Agar kau lega! Kau katakan itu kepada Kaien-dono, disana!" kata Renji sambil menunjuk ke atas langit penuh bintang.

"Kaien-dono! Aku tidak akan bersedih lagi!" teriak Rukia sambil terengah-engah.

"Nah! Gitu! Kan Kaien-dono juga senang melihatnya…" kata Renji tersenyum menyeringai.

…

Di sekolahan…

"Maaf ya Hitsugaya… soal…" kata Renji yang omongannya terputus.

"Tidak apa-apa… aku mengerti posisi rukia sekarang…" kata Hitsugaya ramah.

"Terima kasih…" kata Renji tersenyum simpul.

"Kau percaya? Aku pernah mengalami hal yang sama?" kata Hitsugaya menatap langit.

"Hn?" Renji bingung.

"Maka dari itu, aku bisa merasakan apa yang dirasakan oleh Rukia…" kata Hitsugaya tersenyum sendu.

"Sebaiknya ini tidak dibahas, nanti kau akan semakin sedih!" kata Renji.

"Hmm… hanya sedikit! Dulu dua tahun lalu, aku punya sahabat… namanya Hinamori Momo, tetapi dia malah pergi menunggalkanku ke Swiss, entah mengapa, aku sepertinya jatuh cinta padanya… tetapi sudah lama aku menunggunya, dengan gampangnya dia bilang suruh melupakanku…" kata Hitsugaya menghela nafas.

"Sepertinya itu lebih sakit…" kata Renji.

"Aku tidak tahu… dua tahun terakhir, hatiku kosong… seperti jera untuk jatuh cinta lagi… tetapi ada seorang yang berhasil mengambil hatiku lagi…" kata Hitsugaya tersenyum.

"Siapa?" tanya Renji.

"Sepertinya kau nanti akan tahu sendiri…" kata Hitsugaya.

"Eh! Diam ya! Aku mau nembak Tatsuki, kapan ya?" kata Renji agak tersipu

"Hha! Besok! Besok! Kalau bisa sekarang" kata Hitsugaya semangat.

"Haah! Kau ini…" kata Renji menghela nafas.

…

"Rukia… adikku tersayang…" Kaien memeluk Rukia.

"Kaien-dono? Apakah benar itu kau?" Rukia masih tidak percaya.

"Ya ini aku! Jangan bersedih ya!" kata Kaien tersenyum lembut.

"Ya! Tetapi Kaien-dono jangan sedih, juga karena Miyako, aku tidak suka melihat Kaien-dono seperti itu!" kata Rukia tersenyum. Kejadian Kaien tetang gadis bernama Moyako, sama persis dengan apa yang dialami Hitsugaya, apakah ini suatu pertanda?

"Iya… janji ya!" kata Kaien menunjukka n kelingkingnya.

"Janji, tetapi Kaien-dono jangan hilang lagi…" kata Rukia.

'Tidak bisa… tetapi aku akan terus melihatmu, jadi kau tidak akan bisa membohongiku kalau kau sedang bersedih…. dan kau akan bahagia…" kata Kaien tersenyum penuuh arti.

"Tapi jangan sedih ya! Nanti aku sedih! Pokoknya Kaien-dono kakakku yang paling kusayang!" kata Rukia.

"Terima kasih…" kata Kaien lalu menghilang.

….

"Hah!" Rukia terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Apa arti mimpi semalam?" Rukia masih bingung.

….

"Renji! Aku bermimpi!" kata Rukia.

"Emang mimpi adalah sesuatu yang gila?" heran Renji.

"Iya! Bagiku ini mimpi yang aneh! Kaien-dono mengatakan kepadaku 'adikku tersayang' tetapi anehnya aku mengatakan 'kakakku tersayang' dan juga Kaien-dono bilang aku akan bahagia walaupun dia tidak ada." Kata Rukia menghela nafas.

"Waah! Ga tau tuh! Aku bukan penafsir mimpi!" kata Renji.

"Eh! Yang baru jadian masa gatau?" kata Rukia tersenyum.

"Hah! Tau dari mana?" kata Renji kaget.

"Temanku kan bukan hanya kamu!" kata Rukia tersenyum.

…..

"Rukia! Boleh aku bicara?" tanya Hitsugaya sopan

"Penting, atau tidak penting?" tanya Rukia cuek.

"Menurutmu privasi itu penting atau tidak penting?" tanya Hitsugaya yang udah ketularan sama Rukia.

"Baiklah! Kau tunggu aku di taman sekolah!" kata Rukia sambil beres-beres.

….

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Rukia cuek.

"Aku ingin cerita!" kata Hitsugaya.

"Maaf! Aku tidak ada waktu untuk mendengar ceritamu…" kata Rukia beranjak pergi.

"Kudengar dari Renji, kau pendengar yang baik, apa jangan-jangan kau meyukai Renji hingga kau hanya ingin menjadi pendengar yang baik bagi Renji…" kata Hitsugaya tanpa berfikir.

"Tidak! Baiklah! Akan kudengarkan…" kata Rukiia mendengus kesal.

"Aku ingin cerita tentang temanku Hinamori Momo, dia sahabatku yang bisa membuatku jatuh cinta, tetapi pada saat ia sekolah di Swiss, dia malah menyuruh melupakanku, Dua tahun terakhir hatiku kosong… kalau menurutmu bagaimana?" tanya Hitsugaya.

"Aku juga mengalami hal yang sama saat ini, jadi aku tidak bisa komentar…" kata Rukia cuek.

"Hn?" kata Hitsugaya pura-pura tidak tahu…

"Yap! Tapi dengan keadaan yang berbeda… sudah ya! Kan sudah aku dengarkan!" kata Rukia beranjak pergi.

"Gadis bimbang!" kata Hitsugaya sambil menerawang.

…..

"Huaaaah! Ga nyangka ada yang senasib sama aku…" kata Rukia merebahkan diri ke kasurnya.

"Siapa tuan putri…" tanya Nemu penasaran.

"Hitsugaya Toushiro, orang yang baru kukenal…" kata Rukia tersenyum.

"Baguslah tuan putri! Saya senang melihat tuan putri tersenyum…" kata Nemu lega.

"Iya dong! Aku ga akan mengecewakan Kaien-dono… aku sudah berjanji!" kata Rukia.

"Rukia! My lovely sister!" tiba-tiba ada yang membuka pintu secara mengagetkan, dan menuju Rukia untuk memeluknya.

"Ha? Siapa?" kata Rukia mulai menghindar, sedangkan orang tadi terlempar di kasur.

"Aku Momo! Masa kau lupa saudaramu sendiri…" kata Gadis berambut coklat itu tersenyum.

"Ha? Momo? Hinamori Momo?" kata Rukia masih tidak percaya. Sekaligus ia teringat perkataan Hitsugaya.

"Jahat banget sih! Eh! Gimana kabar Kaien?" tanya Momo riang.

Nemu menatap Rukia dengan khawatir, "dia sudah di surga…" kata Rukia tersenyum sendu.

"Ah! maaf ya!" kata Momo khawatir.

"Gapapa… eh! Gimana sekolah kamu di Swiss?" tanya Rukia menyeka air matanya yang ingin tumpah.

"Ah! seru! Eh! Udah punya pacar belum?" tanya Momo.

"Ah! Momo!" kata Rukia menyenggonya.

"Nih! Perkenalkan! Pacarku! Kira…" kata Momo menunjukan gambar handphonenya.

"Wow!" kata Rukia mengehela nafas.

"Kenapa? Kebetulan dia sesama orang jepang! Dia itu perfect bangeeeet!" kata Momo lebay.

"Oh! Ya!" kata Rukia terdiam.

…..

"Renji! Cepat berikan aku nomor handphone Hitsugaya! Ini gawat! Penting!" kata Rukia sembah sujud di hadapan Renji.

"Kenapa? Kau mulai menyukainya?" kata Renji terkekeh.

"Bukan bodoh! Cepat berikan nomornya!" kata Rukia memberikan Hpnya.

"Hah! Nih!" keluh Renji sambil memberikan handphone Rukia.

"Makasih! Tatsuki!" kata Rukia sambil tersenyum menyeringai.

"Hei! Awas ya!" kata Renji mengancam.

…

"Hitsugaya? Ini Hitsugaya?" saat menelepon Hitsugaya, Rukia menanyakan tanpa bilang hallo.

"Iya Rukia! Ada apa?" tanya Hitsugaya yang sepertinya sedang makan.

"Kau tahu! Hinamori Momo itu saudaraku!" kata Rukia geregetan.

"Ha? Bagaimana bisa? Nama marganya saja sudah beda!" heran Hitsugaya.

"Dia saudara jauhku! Anaknya Paman Aizen! Dia sekarang ada di rumahku! Dia baru pulang di Swiss!" kata Rukia.

"Baiklah temani aku di taman…" kata Hitsugaya.

"Aku sudah ada di taman!" kata Rukia.

…

Dari kejauhan terlihat mobil BMW sport berwarna metalik, melaju dan berhenti tepat di depan wanita bermata violet…

"He?" Rukia bingung.

"Masuk!" kata Hitsugaya membuka pintunya.

"Hah? Disini aja…" kata Rukia menunjuk jalan.

"Ga mauu! Masuk!" kata Hitsugaya menggeleng.

"Haah…" kata Rukia memasuki mobil Hitsugaya.

….

Taman bunga sakura…

"Jadi gimana?" tanya Hitsugaya duduk di salah satu taman itu.

"Gimana apa? Kan kau yang bilang kalau 'temui aku di taman', kalau aku meneleponmu hanya sekedar memberitahumu…" kata Rukia heran.

"Kau tahu? Mengapa dia menyuruhku melupakannya?" tanya Hitsugaya.

"Kalau ga salah… dia sekarang punya pacar! Namanya Kira…" kata Rukia perlahan, takut kalau Hitsugaya menumpahkan air matanya.

"Huuh! Memang percuma aku menunggunya…" kata Hitsugaya menghela nafas.

"Aku lebih percuma kalau menunggu'nya'…" kata Rukia menatap ke langit.

Lalu dua insan itu saling meratapi hidup mereka…

"Hei! Bagaimana kalau kita beli gulali itu?" kata Hitsugaya menunjuk penjual.

"Boleh! Kebetulan aku lapar!" kata Rukia tersenyum manis.

…

"Eh! Kamu tahu ga gulali? Kamu tuh mirip temen ku…" kata Rukia seolah berbicara dengan gulali itu, tetapi terpotong oleh omongan Hitsugaya..

"Namanya Kaien-dono! Orang yang selama ini aku rindukan!" kata Hitsugaya terkekeh.

"Aah! Bukan! Kaien-dono jauh lebih baik darimu! Hei! Dari mana kau tahu tentang kaien-dono?" heran Rukia.

"Dari Renji! Hha!" kata Hitsugaya terkekeh.

"Pantas saja! Kau mengajakku ngomong tentang Momo!" kata Rukia menggigit gulalinya.

"Hei! Kau menggigit Kaien-dono!" sahut Hitsugaya.

"Haah! Ini tuh mirip kamu tahu!" kata Rukia kesal.

"AH! tidak mungkin! Kau bilang ini mirip temanmu!" kata Hitsugaya.

"Benar! Lha kau ini temanku kan?" heran Rukia.

"Bukan! Aku ini kekasihmu!" kata Hitsugaya tersenyum menyeringai.

Muka Rukia blush seketika…

"Ti-tidak! K-kau bukan kekasihku!" kata Rukia salah tingkah, Sepert disebelahnya adalah orang yang dia suka yang menyatakan cinta.

"Mau?" kata Hitsugaya menjulurkan tangannya.

"E-enggak, tau.." kata Rukia masih salting.

"Enggak tau, berarti mau! Hha!" kata Hitsugaya yang membuat Rukia makin Blush.

"Tapi backstreet ya!" kata Rukia tegagap.

"Ha! Ya ampun! Aku cuma bercanda! Polos banget sih kamu! Wah! Berarti kamu mau beneran!" kata Hitsugaya senang.

"Ha? Apa? Enggak!" kata Rukia salting lagi.

"Ga tau ah!" kata Rukia lagi bingung.

"Tapi kalau kau mau aku serius, tidak apa KoK lagian aku juga sebenarnya suka padamu!" sekarang giliran Hitsugaya yang blush.

'Plak' sebuah tamparan mengenai pipi mungil Hitsugaya.

"Kau pikir ini permainan? Aku tidak suka dipermainkan!" kata Rukia beranjak pergi.

"Tapi aku serius!" kata Hitsugaya menatap erat Rukia, sambil menggenggam tangan Rukia untuk mencegahnya pergi.

"Aku tak bisa menjawabnya sekarang!" kata Rukia lalu pergi.

….

"Renji! gila!" kata Rukia teriak.

"Hei! Aku enggak gila! Kenapa sih?" tanya Renji heran.

"Aku ditembak Hitsugaya! Gila ga?" sahut Rukia.

"Ya! Emang kenapa? Biasanya langsung kamu tolak kan!" kata Renji kaget.

"Ini ga bisa dibiarin! Kenapa? Karena aku mulai ga tenang kalau didekatnya!" kata Rukia ribut sendiri.

"Ya ampun! Aku ga nyangka secepat ini!" kata Renji menatap Rukia dengan berbinar-binar.

"Kenapa? O! o! o! Jangan bilang kau mengiraku jatuh cinta padanya!" kata Rukia was-was.

"Memang iya kok! Aku mau bilang begitu!" kata Renji tersenyum.

"Terima aja! Terima! Nanti kalau kelulusan, pasti ditulis pasangan terpendek!" kata Renji terkekeh.

"Haah! Renji! Itu hakku!" kata Rukia cemberut, sambil menutup teleponnya.

….

Ting-tong, bel di rumah besar Rukia berbunyi…

"Iya! Tunggu!" kata Rukia berlari, tetapi sudah ada yang membukanya duluan tepat di depan Rukia.

"…" Momo terdiam ketika melihat ke arah tamu yang datang

"Hai Hitsugaya! Momo! Kenapa kau bengong! Pria di depanmu ini terlalu imut ya?" kata Rukia membuyarkan keheningan yang ada.

"Oh! Tidak! Silahkan masuk! Aku buatkan minum dulu ya!" kata Momo sambil berlari ke dapur.

"Maaf soal…" kata Hitsugaya yang omongannya terputus.

"Tidak! Harusnya aku yang meminta maaf! Aku terlalu bingung saat itu…" kata Rukia tersenyum.

"tapi aku minta maaf, Momo…" kata Rukia yang sekaranng dipotong oleh Hitsugaya.

"Sssst! Itu hanya masalalu!" kata Hitsugaya menggeleng.

"Aku terima tawaranmu…" kata Rukia tersenyum.

"Tetapi kau tidak suka padaku karena Kaien-dono kan?" kata Hitsugaya.

"Menurutmu? Kalau kau percaya aku menyukaimu dengan tulus, kau boleh menarik kembali tawaranmu!" kata Rukia.

"Tidak! Aku percaya!" kata Hitsugaya tersenyum lalu memeluk Rukia.

"Hitsugaya…" kata Momo dari belakang, sepertinya juga baru datang.

"Momo, maafkan aku!" kata Rukia tidak enak sendiri, sekaligus melepaskan pelukannya daari Hitsugaya.

"Tidak apa Rukia~! Aku malah senang kalau kau bahagia, aku tadi memanggil Hitsugaya, aku hanya ingin meminta maaf!" kata Momo menunduk, takut tidak dimaafkan.

"Tidak apa… kau juga bahagia kan? Tetapi karena kau telah membuat hatiku kosong, dengan kurun waktu kurang lebih dua tahun, kau harus dihukum…" kata Hitsugaya sinis.

"Hitsugaya…" kata Rukia khawatir.

"Apapun Shiro-chan!" kata Momo tersenyum.

"Kau harus membayar kepada kami pajak jadian! Kau kan sudah jadian!" kata Hitsugaya membuyarkan keadaan.

"Baiklah! Kutraktir bagi pasangan baru! Semua yang kalian mauuu!" kata Momo riang

"Horee!" kata Hitsugaya dan Rukia.

"Mungkin kau bisa membelikannku sepatu Cinderella!" kata Rukia menatap Hitsugaya.

"Lebih baik! sepatu Rukia!" kata Hitsugaya tersenyum.

"Hahaha!" semuanya pun tertawa, dan senang.

The end

* * *

Lolly : Aduh! Endingnya ga jelas banget.

Rukia : ngomong-ngomong kenapa aku jadi sama Hitsugaya ya?

Lolly : Aku lagi seneng buat HitsuRuki, aku udah buat dua cerita lagi sebenarnya, tapi belum diketik.

Ichigo : Jahat amet sih! Peran aku cuma sedikit!

Lolly : Terima kasih bagi yang mau membaca! Please Review! Review! Review!

Ichigo :Krik! Krik! Krik! Kacang goreeng!


End file.
